


On The Surface

by asmophobe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, dumbasses become gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmophobe/pseuds/asmophobe
Summary: Omega is assigned to look after a new addition to the clergy, but the friendship eventually escalates.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul, Air Ghoul/Earth Ghoul, Cowbell Ghoul/Special Ghoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	On The Surface

Tonight was not a night like others. Seven ghouls were sitting at the altars of the church, watching as their Papa recited the chant of summoning. The small Earth ghoul was near dozing off, but the Air ghoul sitting beside him kept him awake.

“...Sic vetus creatura igne infernali rogamus intulit. Non opus permanere filios nostros de ecclesia. nemA,” Terzo finished, as the candles grew brighter. Air shook Earth awake so he could witness his first summoning.

Omega had seen all of the younger ghouls’ summonings, as he was the first to be brought to the church. He sat closest to the candles with Cowbell and Special. 

Water sat alone, very disinterested and as far from the event as he could. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t even be there. The ghouls watched as their new brother was brought to the surface, crying out in pain and writhing. Omega felt bad for the newcomer, but he knew every ghoul has to go through this. After Water was summoned to the surface, the ministry decided it would be best for the glamour to be put into effect as soon as any new ghouls were to even be requested.

The new fire ghoul was eventually finished with his transformation, his grey skin itching to go back to his original form.

Terzo stepped closer to him as he pricked his own thumb, wiping the droplet of blood on the forehead of the mask. “You were summoned here to serve the church. You are not to disobey any of your elders, and you are not to cause any trouble. Understood?” He asked the new addition. He understood just fine, but he couldn’t speak the language himself. So he just grunted and nodded.

Terzo smirked and motioned for Omega to stand next to him, which he obliged. “We will call you Alpha. This here is Omega, if you need any help with your new life, you will go to him.”

Alpha looked up at Omega, as he was still kneeling, and bared his teeth.  
“Tut tut tut, little one. What did I say about showing respect to your elders?”

Alpha huffed and nodded once again, waiting for his queue to stand up. Terzo flicked his wrist upwards, and Alpha finally stretched out his limbs.

Cowbell kept his distance, as he was slightly frightened of the new male, but Special rubbed his thigh to assure him it would be okay. Cowbell knew he wasn’t older than Alpha, so it was very possible the fire ghoul could get away with hurting him. Of course, Omega wouldn’t allow this, but the fear was still there.

“I’ll leave you to it then, dismissed!” Terzo called to the rest of the ghouls. Alpha looked over at Omega and could sense him smiling under his mask. 

“Shall I lead you to your room?” he asked. Alpha warily nodded, keeping his eye on the quintessence ghoul. He didn’t trust any of his surroundings, especially since he’s never even met them before. They weren’t even fire ghouls! He was always taught to stay with his tribe and race, to never let outsiders in. How is he supposed to do this now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope I didn’t do too bad! I don’t exactly know much about the church aspect, so I’m basing everything off of headcanons and other fics I’ve read.
> 
> “Sic vetus creatura igne infernali rogamus intulit.” = “And thus, Old One, we request a hellish creature of flames to be brought upon us.”
> 
> “Non opus permanere filios nostros de ecclesia.“ = “We are to continue our work of the church besides our sons.”


End file.
